The Hinamori Twins! Middle School Love!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: The sequel to Amu is a what now! The gang starts middle school and Sakurai Yua skips a grade & joins Amu's & Aiko's class! But Yaya doesn't like the idea of Yua with Aiko. Why? And Tadase? Will he ever tell Amu that he likes her? Read to find out! HIATUS
1. Morning

**Suteneko: Congrats! You have chosen The Hinamori Twins! Middle School Love! The Sequel to Amu is a what now! to be my next sequel!**

**Aiko: And I'm back!**

**Suteneko: Try and flirt with me and you die.**

**Aiko: You're so cute when you're threatning people.**

**Suteneko: *rolls her eyes* I do not own Shugo Chara but I do own this made up character, Aiko.**

**Aiko: *hugs Suteneko from behind* Which means I'm hers and hers alone :3**

* * *

><p>Amu and Aiko woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in their ears, making the twins groan in irritation at being awoken. Aiko was the first to react, he sleepily reached out for the clock, picked it up and threw it hard on the floor to shut it up but unfortunately, it didn't break like he expected it to, instead it continued to ring. Amu shot her head up at the continuous sound of her alarm clock. Then she remembered that yesterday her father had got her &amp; her brother a new alarm clock. It came out very recently and could withstand anything including the hardest of impacts.<p>

"Damn…" she heard Aiko mutter.

Amu rubbed her eyes groggily, "Morning Nii-san."

A tired groan was all the response she got in return. Amu sighed and slowly got out of her bed.

"You know, you should wake up soon. You know how long it takes for us to get ready for school don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah…" was the sleepy reply.

Amu shook her head.

"Hey Amu, could you turn off the clock for me?"

Amu did as she was asked; she picked up the clock, turned it off and placed it back on the bedside table they shared.

"Thanks" she heard him mutter.

"No problem. But you have to wake up soon."

"I know…"

Amu shook her head at her brother's laziness and proceeded to take her uniform.

An hour later, Amu returned to the room from her shower to see her brother still sleeping.

_Knew that idiot wouldn't wake up…_

That's when she got an idea. She went over to the table where the clock was and held it against her brother's ear. With a flip of the switch, the clock began to vibrate and ring loudly. Her brother screamed and fell off the bed, making Amu smirk in triumph as she turned off the clock. Her brother got up from the floor and glared at his sister. Amu chuckled at his bed hair.

"Nice hair, brother."

That did it, "YOU'RE DEAD YOU BRAT!"

After that it was hectic, Aiko started chasing his beloved sister all over the room, turning the room into a complete mess! It was only 15 minutes later that Midori got worried and decided to check on them. When she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. The room looked like it was struck with a tornado and her two children was stuck in a rather odd position; Aiko was on top of Amu and had her wrists pinned to the ground.

"What is going on?" Midori asked.

"Amu woke me up." Aiko answered simply.

Midori sweatdropped.

_Should have known…_

"Anyway you guys have to be at school at 7.30 to get your new lockers right?"

Aiko nodded, "What time is it now by the way?"

"15 minutes to 7.30."

"WHAT?"

Amu sighed, "That's what you get for oversleeping…"

Aiko didn't answer, he jumped into action. He was all over the room, grabbing the things he needed whilst his mother sighed.

"You better hurry Aiko-kun."

Amu smiled and got up, "I'll go and eat breakfast."

Later when Amu had come downstairs, her family greeted her.

"Morning Amu-chan" her father greeted.

"Morning Nee-chan!" Ami greeted cheerfully.

"Morning" Amu says as she sits down at the table.

"Hey Nee-chan, if you're looking for your sugoi chara, their in my room."

Amu sweatdropped, she still called them sugoi chara…

"It's SHUGO chara Ami." Amu corrected her.

"But why are they in Amu-chan's room Ami-chan?" Tsumugu asked.

Because of that incident with Easter last year, Amu, under weird circumstances had gotten an alternate male version for herself, Aiko. The two of them wanted to be siblings but in order to do that, they had to tell Tsumugu & Midori. Surprisingly, they took it pretty well and soon they were able see to Amu's & Aiko's Shugo charas in time.

"I played dress up with them last night!"

Amu sweatdropped, "I better go and check on them…."

"Eat some toast on the way" her father tells her while his eyes was still glued to his newspaper.

"Hai" Amu grabbed the toast that was on her plate and nibbled on it on her way to Ami's room.

"Guys?" Amu called out as she opened the door to Ami's room.

"AMU!"

Amu looked up to see her charas and Aiko's dressed as…clowns?

They were dressed in clown costumes and had clown make-up on. It was so funny that Amu couldn't but laugh at them.

"AMU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Amu was wiping tears from her eyes now, clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she tried to apologize in between laughs.

The charas just glared at her, "HELP US!"

"Alright, alright." she says, finally able to stop laughing but not able to keep herself from smiling.

_I should definitely sneak a picture of this later..._

10 minutes later, the twins came running down the staircase.

"Papa/Dad could you drive us to school?"

Tsumugu smiled and jangled the keys in his hand, "Already have my care keys."

"Eat some breakfast first before you go, it'll take sometime for your father to get the car out."

"Hai Mama/Mum."

The two twins sat down to eat whilst their father left to get his car ready. 5 minutes later, they heard the sound of a car honking outside.

"That must be Dad/Papa!"

"You kids better get going then." Midori smiled

"We know, bye Mama" Amu says as she kisses her mother on the cheek goodbye.

Aiko ruffles his younger sister's hair, "See you later Lolita-imoutou."

"Bye-bye Nee-chan! Nii-chan!"

"Have a good day of school!"

The two twins waved their goodbyes as they rushed to the car that was waiting for them outside. Once they were inside & buckled in their seatbelts, they saw their father smirk in the rear view mirror.

"You guys need to get to school REALLY quickly right?"

"Yeah…" the pinkettes answered, slightly afraid by that look their father had on his face.

"Then hold on tight! THIS CAR RIDE IS GOING TO GET BUMPY!"

That's when Aiko &Amu remembered something.

They remembered that their father used to participate actively in street races...he even used to be called SPEED DEVIL!

"Crap!" they cussed in their minds.

_3 minutes later…_

The twins immediately unbuckled their seat belts and desperately scrambled out of their father's car.

_I'M NEVER GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!_

Their father smiles, cheerful, "Now this is good, we made it to the school in just 3 minutes isn't that great? Now I'm off to work, ja ne! Have a nice first day kids!"

_Nice he says…_

As they watched their father drive off, Aiko remembered something.

_Shit! The registration!_

"Amu! We have to get to the registration!"

Immediately, Ran & Ken came out of the twin's pouches.

"This calls for a chara change!"

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Amu's x clips changed to a big red heart.

"Kick, Shoot, Goal!" Aiko's black ear studs changed to soccer balls.

"Let's go!" And with that the twins raced into the school at an amazing speed but when they got to the office, they were appalled to see there was a long line of students at the front desk who were signing up for a locker.

Their chara changes ended and the twins cussed in unison, "Fuck!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Aiko asked his sister.

Amu shrugged, "Maybe we should line up too?"

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THE LINE AMU? IT'S FREAKING LONG!"

"I HAVE EYES! BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE DO WE?"

Aiko was quiet and stared at Amu for the longest time, suddenly he got an idea. He cupped his hands, put them around her ear, placed his mouth between them and whispered his plan. When he was done, Amu immediately went into action.

Amu cleared her throat and shouted, "OMG! IS THAT HOSHINA UTAU OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL?"

Immediately the line of students turned to where the door was, "HOSHINA UTAU?"

With that, they ran out of line and out the school, leaving the office empty. Amu & Aiko high fived each other in congratulations.

"We are so awesome" said Aiko.

Amu flips her hair over her shoulder, "Of course, now let's get those lockers."

The two pinkettes made their way to the receptionist and smiled sweetly, "We're here to get some lockers please."

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Get off me!<strong>

**Aiko: But you're so soft! I don't wanna!**

**Ikuto: *kicks off Aiko* Oi, I'm the sexy pervert around here...**

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop***

**Aiko: Tch, I'm sexier than you**

**Ikuto: I'm sexier**

**Aiko: No, I am!**

**Ikuto: I AM!**

**Aiko: I AM!**

**Ikuto: I AM!**

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop* Please review...**


	2. Detention already?

**Suteneko: **2000 words! **Great response for the first chapter! Thanks!**

**Aiko: Of course, I am in it after all**

**Suteneko: *roll her eyes*Just do the disclaimer**

**Aiko: Neko-hime does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Suteneko: DON'T CALL ME HIME!**

* * *

><p>Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Kukai walked through the gates of Seiyo Middle School together. Almost immediately they heard whispers about them already.<p>

"Tadase-kun sure is as cute as they say!"

"Rima-chan really does look like a doll!"

"Nagihiko-kun really has great hair! So long and shiny!"

"Oh! Kukai-kun is so dreamy!"

Finally the ex-Guardians made it to the front steps but they couldn't go any further because a set of twins were there, sitting back to back, each listening to their headphones while playing on their iTouch. The female twin had a dark red one while her brother had a dark blue one.

"Look! It's the Hinamori twins!"

"They're so cool!"

"Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu sure is pretty!"

"And her brother, Hot & Awesome Aiko-kun is really handsome!"

The ex-Guardians sighed, the two pinkettes would forever be the most popular among them. The Guardians then focused on how the twins had altered their uniform this time.

Aiko had a haircut during the holidays. Now his hair has these wispy cut layers that created an edgy look and feel to it. The top layers were swept over to one side for a smooth finish. (Picture on profile. A MUST SEE!) He wore the regulation blazer but unbuttoned. He also added chains to his long green checkered pants and wore green plaid canvas shoes on his feet that matched his school tie. His green plaid tie wasn't fastened, leaving some space between the tie and his neck.

Amu had grown her hair out over the holidays and was currently wearing her hair in high pigtails with her infamous x clips which were green in color. (Picture on profile. A MUST SEE! REALLY MUST!) Like her brother, she wore her blazer unbuttoned and her green plaid tie wasn't fastened either, leaving some space between her tie and her neck. On her feet, she wore flat black leather boots. Her green plaid skirt ending just above the knee. Her shirt was untucked and wore a black leather belt like how she used to wear her elementary school uniform.

All in all, they looked good, but if you were to be crude, you would use hot as the describing word ;D .

Rima and Nagi bent down and tapped the pinkettes on their shoulders. Amu looked up and smiled widely, "Morning guys!"

"Morning" they greeted back.

Her brother however had a frown on his face, "You just had to come when my favorite song was on didn't you?"

The ex-Guardians sweatdropped, he really has one unique character…

Amu and Aiko got up and dusted themselves off.

"So did you get the lockers?" Nagi asked.

The twins held up the pieces of paper that had the locker numbers on it, "Yup."

Rima sweatdropped and pulled out her purse from her skirt pocket whilst Nagi watched smirking at her and holding out his hand. Rima scowled as he put the money she owed him in his hand.

Tadase sweatdropped, "You guys made a bet didn't you?"

Nagi smiled, "That's right. Rima-chan thought they could never get the lockers but I bet they did and I won."

Amu and Aiko sweatdropped, seriously?

"Did you guys see what your new classes are this year?" Kukai asked, changing the subject.

Aiko and Amu nodded and said in sync, "We're in the same class, 7th Grade Star Class. Rima & Nagi in 7th Grade Moon Class. Tadase & Kukai in 8th Grade Star Class."

Tadase smiled, he was offered a chance to skip a grade and he was rather happy, especially since he would be in the same class as Kukai.

But Rima however was very unhappy. She held up her bag and started to continuously bang her forehead against it.

Nagi took Rima by the shoulders, "Can you stop that?"

Rima broke away from him and glared at him, "Why do I have to be stuck in the same class as you, you stupid Jack!"

_Why does she keep calling me stupid?_

Nagi shrugged, "Its fate"

"What did I do in my past life to make me have such a horrible fate with a cross dresser like you?"

Nagi and Rima glared at each other.

Kukai sweatdropped, "So Amu, what homeroom is the 8th Grade Star Class in?"

"02-15"

Kukai nodded and swung his arm around Tadase's neck.

"C'mon, we better get going!" he said as he dragged Tadase up the staris and towards the dooe."

"Hold it" Aiko ordered.

Kukai turned, "What?"

Aiko handed him two pieces of paper, "These are your locker numbers."

Tadase nodded and took it from him, "Thank you Aiko-kun. It must have been hard to get these."

Aiko cast a secret smile at his sister, "Not really."

Amu smirked in response and Tadase couldn't help but look at her. Amu had really gotten prettier since elementary, her golden honey colored eyes had somehow gotten brighter since her brother had came into her life and her new long hair, Amu had a more mature look.

"She really is pretty" Tadase thought with a blush on his cheeks.

Kukai shook Tadase's shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie, "Hey, what's wrong with you? You've been spacing out."

"Really? Oh, gomen." he apologized.

"Anyway, we need to get going. See ya guys later!"

And with that, Kukai dragged Tadase inside. Aiko then gave Nagi his locker number and Rima frowned, "Where's mine?"

Amu passed it to her, "Yours is special because we made sure to get you the bottom locker."

Aiko smirked, 'We were just thinking of the little midget's best interests at heart."

Rima scowled at him but before she could yell at him, the warning bell rang, signaling to the students that they had to be in class in a matter of minutes.

Nagi sighed, "We better get going then, Aiko-kun where is our class?"

"Right next to ours, we can walk together."

Nagi and Rima nodded and walked together with Amu & Aiko to their new classes.

* * *

><p>Later on in the 7th Grade Star Class, the students were being noisy, creating havoc in the classroom. Aiko sat in the back at the window seat whilst his sister sat in front of him. The two siblings were trying their best not to lose their temper by the noise. The teacher hadn't come in yet and they were hoping to catch some sleep in before heshe comes in. But they couldn't take it anymore and gave in to their temper. The two twins got up from their seat and went over to the black board.

"Do it" Aiko ordered.

Amu nodded, lifted her right hand and scratched her nails hard on the blackboard, immediately making their classmates stop what they were doing and cover their ears. When Amu stopped they turned to see two very pissed off pinkettes at the blackboard and sweatdropped.

Aiko glared at them and crossed his arms, "You are guys are 7th graders now, surely you have some level of maturity right?"

His classmates looked down in shame and mumbled their apologies.

"What is going on?"

Everyone turned to see a man at the doorway. He had pale white skin, light blue hair and wore a pair of black spectacles over his ciel-blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

"I'm Takachiho Jun. But Takachiho-sensei to you. Now what are you doing out of your seats? And why does my blackboard have scratch marks on it?"

"That was me. I was only trying to shut the class up, they were being noisy" Amu spoke up.

"Oh…so that was our class? I see but you're going to have to serve a punishment for damaging the blackboard."

"What is it? Detention?"

"Yes but only for today since it's the first day and you were only trying to keep them quiet. Also, please refrain from using your nails to silence the class in the future."

"Yes sir."

Aiko raised his hand, "Me too sir. I took part in it as well."

"Alright then both of you. Meet me after school straight away. Now get back to your seats."

The twins nodded and once they were in their seats again, their new sensei made an announcement.

"Alright class, meet our new student. You can come in now."

The new student walked in and stood beside him. She had long wavy orange hair and sky-blue eyes. She stood at a 5 foot 2, the same height as Amu and Aiko themselves. Her new classmates couldn't help but stare at her in surprise, isn't she a year younger than us?

Amu's eyes widened and leaned back in her chair, "Aiko do you recognize her? She is-!"

Aiko sighed, "I have all your memories remember?"

The orange haired girl smiled and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you! I'm Sakurai Yua! Please take care of me!"

Takachiho-sensei nodded, "Now Yua here is a year younger than all of you but she had skipped a grade and is here with us so please do be nice to her okay?"

The students were too stunned to speak; Sakurai Yua, the infamous 'Pretty' model was in their class!

"Alright, Sakurai-san please take the free seat that is at the back."

Yua nodded and made her way over to the seat but stopped short when she recognized Amu.

"Amu-senpai! How are you? I love what you've done to your hair!"

Amu smiled, "Thanks. Good to see you too."

Then Yua noticed a boy behind Amu that looked just like Amu!

"Senpai, is he your twin?" Yua asks, gesturing to Aiko.

Amu nodded, "He's my older twin brother, Aiko. You've never met him before because he had been living in Yokohama since we were young due to financial troubles."

Yua nodded and went over to her seat which just so happened to be next to Aiko's.

She held her hand out to him for a handshake, "Nice to meet you Aiko-senpai!"

Aiko smirked in his mind, the girl was cute.

"Charmed to meet you Yua-chan." he took her outstretched hand, but instead of shaking it, he turned it over and kissed her palm!

His classmates gasped in shock whilst others looked at Yua with envy; mainly all the girls. Amu however rolled her eyes.

_That stupid flirt…_

Yua was downright shocked; her face was as red as tomato. Her face became even redder when Aiko looked up at her, smirking.

"This year is definitely going to be interesting" Aiko thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: I loved doing this chapter the most :3<strong>

**Aiko: Yua is cute :)**

**Yua: *blush***

**Yaya: *scowl* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DESTINED PAIRING!**

**Aiko: But you're too babyish for me...**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	3. Ikuto is a model?

**Suteneko: Last chapter only had two reviews...**

**Amu: *sweatdrop* Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara...**

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Yua was invited to sit with the gang.<p>

"Amu-senpai! I'm really happy that we're in the same class! I can't wait to-!"

"Stop that."

Yua turned, confused, "Stop what Aiko-senpai?"

"Calling us senpai, you're in our grade now so just call us by our names."

"Oh…well I guess you're right Aiko-kun."

Aiko smirked at the suffix she used on his name, causing Yua to blush.

_My face feels hot..._

"Ikuto-kun is soo my favorite model now!"

"He's so handsome!"

"And cool!"

"I'm definitely going to be the next Ms. Tsukiyomi!"

The Shugo Chara gang looked at each other confused.

_Did I really hear what I heard?_

"That picture of him in Fashion Forward was especially sexy!"

That did it, Amu immediately pulled out the newest edition of the fashion magazine, Fashion Forward that Manami had lent to her earlier. She flipped through the pages until she came to one in particular. On the page was Ikuto. He had his thumbs hooked in the loops of his jeans, and had his head cocked, beckoning to her with his eyes. But damn, Amu wasn't looking at his eyes; she was looking at that hot body of his.

Aiko leaned over to see the picture too.

"So Tsukiyomi is a model now huh?"

"He told me actually."

Aiko looked up at his sister with his eyebrow raised.

"When?"

"Last week..."

When Amu replied him, Aiko did not miss the sad tone she spoke in. Immediately, he took her by the hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"What the-?"

"Shut up, we have to talk."

Before anyone could say anything to stop him, Aiko dragged his sister out of the cafeteria.

On the rooftop...

"Damn it Aiko, why did you drag me out like that?"

"Something happened between you and Tsukiyomi am I right?"

Amu froze and laughed nervously, "You could always read me huh?"

"What happened Amu?" he asked her, looking at her intensely.

Amu sighed and turned around so she didn't have to look at him.

_No backing out now…_

"Ikuto confessed to me last week and I rejected him."

Aiko's intense stare softened, "You feel bad about it don't you?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, she felt her brother wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"It must have hurt."

Amu could not stop the tears that flowed as she turned around and returned the warm hug.

"You have no idea. God Aiko, how can you so easily reject girls when they confess to you?"

"Whoever said it was easy for me?"

Amu pulled away from him, confused.

"It isn't?"

"No, it's hard. I feel bad but I don't show it."

"The why do you say no? It's not like you have anyone special right?"

Amu's eyes widened when Aiko turned away from her with red tinted cheeks.

"Aiko…you like a girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

Aiko leaned forward and whispered the name in her ear.

Amu's eyes widened, "Are you-?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Wow…"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't! I know what your wrath is like big brother."

Aiko smirked, "Good that you know. Now come on, let's get going, lunch period is going to end soon."

At Easter's Modeling Studio...

Ikuto was receiving currently instructions from his photographer on what they were going to do today.

"So, the boss wants exotic and as charming as you are, I called one of Easter's best models to come by and help you out."

"Who?"

At that moment, the door opened and a girl around Ikuto's age walked in. A stunning beauty she was, olive tanned skin, long slender legs, well shaped hips, small waist, decent bust size, thin arms, waist length chestnut brown hair and a beautiful face; small but perfect nose, full rosy lips and big chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a jean jacket with sleeves that ended at her elbow, long drainpipe jeans, black kitten heel shoes, many black and white bangles on her right hand and a brown leather strap watch on the left.

"Ikuto, this is Rinali Hyuuga. She's been Easter's top model for the past 2 years."

Ikuto recognized that name anywhere. How could he not? He's always heard grumbles about her from Utau. He never fails to hear his sister grumble about how she hated that Rinali would always get the best modelling jobs and always come out on top.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto looked up to see Rinali studying him.

"It might work…" he heard her say quietly to herself.

Rinali took a step forward and made eye contact with Ikuto. Ikuto was surprised to find that she was tall enough to reach his ears.

"Whatever I'm about to do here on out does not mean that I have an interest in you. All I'm going to do is just to help Kanda-san with the photo shoot. Got it?"

Ikuto looked at her, curious by what she meant. Rinali meanwhile was losing patience on waiting for a response so she decided to just get to work. Rinali bends down and start unbuttoning Ikuto's pants. Kanda-san, the photographer was staring at her in shock.

_Wow…bold…_

Ikuto however was so taken aback by this that he couldn't even move. Meanwhile, Rinali continued to unzip his pants half way, and pulled it down a little bit to show of the top inch of his boxers. She pulls the belt out of it's belt buckle so it slightly hung behind him.

"J-just what are you doing?" Ikuto asked, finally finding his voice.

"Making you look exotic" was all Rinali replied as she stood up again.

She then ruffles his hair, making it look more messy and wild. Then, she unbuttons the top and bottom of the blue dress shirt he had on, only leaving the middle of his shirt buttoned.

Rinali then takes a step back to study him.

"Yup, he pulls it off quite nicely" Rinali said, smirking.

Kanda looked at Ikuto too and he had to admit; Rinali did a good job.

"Alright Ikuto, get over to the set. Let's start."

Ikuto nodded and went over.

"Stand by the wall and give me the best exotic look you can make" Kanda odered as he picked up his camera.

Ikuto walks over to the wall, puts his arm at an angle and grabs the top of his boxers with his thumb and index finger. He tilts his head a little, exposing his neck and his right eye gleams with a caring expression but also daring the audience to come near him. His mouth is slightly open with the corners up, like it could be a cocky grin at any moment.

Kanda takes some pictures.

"Change pose!"

Ikuto then grabs his shirt with his thumb and index finger, pulling it inches away from his chest, sticking his tongue out but keeping the cocky grin he had but changes his eyes to an unreadable expression.

"Excellent!" Kanda said as he began taking more pictures.

Out of the corner of Ikuto's eye, he noticed Rinali watching him silently in the corner and then he got an idea. The girl had to pay for making him look like a fool earlier. Quickly, he grabbed Rinali by the arm and wrapped his arms around in a hug. Kanda, shocked had let his fingers slip and took the picture.

"What the hell are you doing you-!"

"Wait! Rinali! Pose with him!"

"WHAT?"

"Pose with him! I think you two would do great together!"

Rinali looked at Kanda like he was an idiot but Ikuto was smirking.

_Perfect chance_

Ikuto turns Rinali around and wraps an arm around her waist. He grabs her hand and places it at his cheek. He holds her other hand in front of them. Rinali scowled but Kanda stopped her.

"Rinali! Give me that cute smile of yours!"

Automatically, Rinali smiles softly with one eye closed and blushing cutely, Ikuto smirked at this and made his eyes show an expression to dare her to step closer.

"That's enough! Great job Rinali! Ikuto!"

As soon as he said that, Ikuto felt himself fall to the floor. Someone had slapped his so hard and with so much force that he fell to the floor. He put a hand to his stinging cheek, not believing that he had just been slapped.

Rinali glared down at him in anger;

"Don't you dare fucking touch me like that again you bastard."

And with that, Rinali turned on her heel and left, leaving Ikuto in the dust.

_That girl…_

_No way…she couldn't be…_

Ikuto clenched his fists in anger, he felt like hitting himself for not recognizing her. That girl, was Ri-chan! A friend he had made when he was in France many years ago in that one summer she was visiting her aunt.

_God, Ri had changed so much…her hair…her scent…her body…_

_Wait a damn minute, since when the hell did I notice these things about a girl besides Amu?_

_Never mind, I need to apologize to Ri-chan._

Ikuto gave himself a reassuring smile to calm down his nerves.

_Maybe, she'll understand and remember me._

_Hopefully though…_

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: I'm putting this story on hiatus!<strong>

**Aiko: What? Why?**

**Suteneko: I keep getting all emotional every time I think about how I only got 2 reviews on the second chapter when I had 10 on the first! It makes me cry at times too...**

**Aiko: But Suteneko-!**

**Suteneko: Enough! I don't wanna cry anymore! **

**I promise to those who reads this that I will come back and continue it after my new Merlin fanfic is done!**

**Aiko: But that could take forever!**

**Suteneko: Whatever, I'm outta here.**

**Amu: *tears in her eyes* PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
